muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man
.]] Spider-Man is a comic book character created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko for Marvel Comics in 1962. Spider-Man is actually the superhero identity of the seemingly ordinary college student Peter Parker. He received a bite from a radioactive spider, transferring him into an amazing superhero with web-spinning abilities and "Spidey-sense." The comic book later spawned a live-action television series, multiple animated series, and most recently, a successful film franchise. In December 2009, The Walt Disney Company acquired Marvel Entertainment (the parent company of Marvel Comics), placing the Spider-Man character under the same ownership as the Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House characters. Appearances *The Marvel comic Spidey Super Stories tied in with The Electric Company and Spider-Man's appearances on the show. Issue #31, "Star Jaws," featured a Star Wars parody in which Sam the Robot made a special appearance, billed as "Sam, the Sesame Street Robot." Filling the roles of both R2-D2 and C-3PO, Sam sought Spider-Man's assistance in an intergalactic war. *Spider-Man guest starred in the Muppet Babies episode "Comic Capers," produced by Marvel Productions (whose logo, seen at the end of each Muppet Babies episode, also featured a CGI Spider-Man). Baby Rowlf and Baby Skeeter entered the Spider-Man newspaper comic, and attempted to foil bank robbers. They only succeeded in irritating Stan Lee, in a live-action cameo, who pointed out there was only one Spider-Man. The closing gag featured Baby Animal and Baby Gonzo disguised as Spider-Man, with Animal on top wearing the mask, until they collide with a building and Gonzo falls from the bottom of the costume. *Spider-Man is pictured on the cover of the tenth issue of the ''Muppet Babies'' comic book, along with many other Marvel superheroes, as part of the celebration of the company's 25th anniversary. References *At the end of a 1974 episode of Sesame Street, Big Bird, caught in a series of string, remarks that he feels like Spider-Man. *The 1975 book See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil depicts an Electric Company poster featuring "Spidey". *In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, an illustration of a Spider-Man comic book is seen, and Danvers' sister Chloe once posted a video of him wearing Spider-Man underwear. *A parody sketch from Sesame Street Episode 4273 features a spoof of "Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark", where Grover portrays "Spider-Monster" and keeps falling on Mr. Johnson. Bono (a spoof of the play's co-composer) appears as a stage hand. *In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet: The Good, the Bad, and the Fuzzy, when Danvers speculates that becoming a superhero must be the reason for his Muppet transformation, he notes "It's like when Spider-Man got bit by that radioactive spider!" Connections *Brad Abrell puppeteered Doc Ock's animatronic tentacles in Spider-Man 2 (2004 film) *Edward Asner played J. Jonah Jameson in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1993-1998), Officer Barr in Spider-Man (TV, 2003), and Uncle Ben in an episode of The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) *Carl Banas played the Scorpion, Charles Cameo in "Double Identity," and other villains on Spider-Man (TV, 1967-1970) *Jayce Bartok played a subway guitarist in Spider-Man (2002 film) *Bob Bergen played additional voices in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV, 1983) and Ned Leeds in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1997) *Gregg Berger voiced Kraven the Hunter, Mysterio, and others in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1997) *Sandra Bernhard played Sarah Baker in "Partners in Danger Chapter 5: Partners" in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1997) *Jim Boyd played Spidey/Peter Parker in the Electric Company album Spidey Super Stories (1977) *Roscoe Lee Browne played Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin in Spider-Man (TV, 1993-1998) *Nell Carter played Glory Grant in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1993, 1997) *Thomas Haden Church played Flint Marko/Sandman in Spider-Man 3 (2007) *Townsend Coleman played Young Silvermane and others in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1994-1998) *Alyson Court played Jubilee in two episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1993) *James Cromwell played Captain Stacy in Spider-Man 3 (2007 film) *Ted Danson played Major Collings in "The Chinese Web" episode of The Amazing Spider-Man (TV, 1979) *Cal Dodd played Wolverine in two episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1993) *Sally Field played Aunt May in The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *Morgan Freeman played the narrator and others in the Electric Company album Spidey Super Stories (1977) *Barbara Goodson played Dr. Ashley Kafka in several episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1996-1998) *Judy Graubart played Aunt May and Queen Bee in the Electric Company album Spidey Super Stories (1977) *Mark Hamill played the Hobgoblin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1994-1998) *Nicholas Hammond played Peter Parker/Spider-Man in The Amazing Spider-Man (TV, 1978-1979) *Neil Patrick Harris voiced Spider-Man in the video game Spider-Man: Scattered Dimensions (2010) *Tom Harvey played Electro, the Sandman, Dr. Stillwell, and other voices on Spider-Man (TV, 1967-1970) *Gary Hecker was the foley supervisor on all three Spider-Man movies *John Landis played an emergency room doctor in Spider-Man 2 (2004 film) *Denis Leary played Captain Stacy in The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *Virginia Madsen voiced Silver Sable in Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) *Tobey Maguire played Peter Parker/Spider-Man in the films Spider-Man (2002), Spider-Man 2 (2004) and Spider-Man 3 (2007) *Mona Marshall played Betty Brandt in Spider-Man (TV, 1983-1984) *Joel McHale played Mr. Jacks in Spider-Man 2 (2004 film) *Richard Moll played the Scorpion on Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1996-1998) *Laurie O'Brien played Genevieve in an episode of Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994) *Rob Paulsen played Morrie Bench/Hydroman in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994, 1998) *Claude Rae played Charles Cameo in the Spider-Man episode "The Sinister Prime Minister" (1967) *Sara Ramirez played a cop at the carjacking in Spider-Man (2002 film) *Kevin Michael Richardson plays L. Thompson Lincoln and others on The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-) *Rino Romano played Peter Parker/Spider-Man in Spider-Man Unlimited (TV, 1999) and two Spider-Man video games *Danny Seagren played a silent Spider-Man in sketches on CTW's non-Muppet series The Electric Company. *Martin Sheen played Uncle Ben in The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *Octavia Spencer played the check-in girl at the wrestling match in Spider-Man (2002 film) *John Stephenson played Uncle Ben, Colossus, and Thunderbird in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV, 1983) *Emma Stone played Gwen Stacey in The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *Cree Summer played Professor Williams in Spider-Man (TV, 2003) and Glory Grant on The Spectacular Spider-Man (TV, 2008-) *George Takei played Wong in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1995) *Danny Trejo played Ox in The Spectacular Spider-Man (2009) *John Vernon played Dr. Strange in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1995) *David Warner played Professor Herbert Landon in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1994, 1996-1998) *Frank Welker played Bobby Drake/Iceman, Flash Thompson, and Ms. Lion in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV, 1983-1985) *William Woodson played J. Jonah Jameson in Spider-Man and Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV, 1983-1985) Category:Celebrities Category:Animated Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon References